Nitrogen trifluoride (NF3) is a gas with a number of industrial applications, particularly in the manufacture of displays, semiconductors, and photovoltaics. For example, NF3 is commonly used as an etchant in a plasma etching process for silicon wafers. A common challenge in the use of NF3 in industrial processes is the presence of carbon tetrafluoride (CF4), a common byproduct of typical NF3 production processes. For example, NF3 is often produced by a reaction of ammonia with fluorine gas, which typically includes CF4 as a contaminant, or by electrolysis using carbon anodes, which produces CF4 along with the desired NF3. The presence of CF4 may adversely impact processes using NF3. For example carbon may be deposited during plasma etching with NF3 due to the presence of the CF4. Accordingly, it is desirable to purify a NF3 gas of CF4 prior to use.